janafandomcom-20200215-history
The Rowdypuff Boys
The Rowdypuff Boys are fandom characters made by Jana Kawaguchi. Name: The Rowdypuff Boys Age: 5 Family: Professor Utonium ( Father ) The Powerpuff Girls ( Sisters ) The Rowdypuff Boys were made from Professor Utonium after seeing The Powerpuff Girl upsit that sisters and borthers having so much fun togher. The Rowdypuff Boys name their selfs Blow, Banner and Barberry. The boys are made of Sugar, spice and accidently everything cold. The boys are meant to be like The Powerpuff Girls, as in Sweet and nice, but they are more cold than the girls as has no feeling in others If they get injury, upsit or needed help.The boys may seem nice as first until a couple days later when no one was home, they will break everything and party around as they bring more guesses that are complete stangers. Even villians that they didn't know of. When the girls came back from FIghting or some important, The boys will blame them for the mess, even got them cleaning it up and being grounded. When the girls had enough of it, they decided to get them in trouble instead. But things didn't go as plan, and the boys grown a darker side to them. Instead of distorying them, they sent them flying far away from their plant in space, Since the girls know they still loved them as sister and borther would no matter how much they fight. Blow- Blow's the red Rowdypuff Boy. He appears to have bangs and long orange hair as Blossom does. He has a red hat with a white heart on top which looks like a winter hat. His pink shirt that has a black thick line around his waist and shoulders. He has black shorts with white pants under it and black shones with a white up-side down pentagon with another black pentagon on it. He's the leader of The Rowdypuff Boys. He's pretty bossy when The Powerpuff Girls are not around. He loses feeling for the girls like the Banner and Barberry After blaming them for stuff. His element is Everything cold, If it's mix with Sugar and spice, he's not as sweet or ruff like his borthers are. Banner- Banner is the Blue Rowdypuff Boy. He appears to have four spiky bangs with a spike on his yellow hair. He has a blue shirt that has a thick line around his waist and shoulders. He has black shorts with white pants under it and black shones with a white up-side down pentagon with another black pentagon on it. He's the sweet and kind one out of them. He's pretty kind of stupid when It comes to a plan or math. He's not as cold as his two borthers but soon growns more cold when he does something bad. His element is sugar which turn to mean. Barberry- Barberry is the green Rowdypuff Boy.He appears to have black hair with a triangular in the middle of his forehead. He has a green shirt that has a thick black line around his waist and shoulders. He has black shorts with white pants under it and black shones with a white up-side down pentagon with another black pentagon on it. He's very reckless and stubborn like Buttercup. But really likes to play games as in sports and action-figures.( As do Buttercup ) He starts to bully others and have self-respect after He starts blaming his sisters. His element is spice ( and that's why he loves spicy food )